The present invention relates, generally, to techniques for masking the location of a mobile subscriber in a cellular communications network and, more particularly, to techniques for mitigating third-party inference of the mobile subscriber location.
Presently known wireless communication networks, for example, cellular telephone networks, utilize information relating to the physical location of a subscriber (e.g., a cellular telephone user) to assist the provider in such matters as determining billing charges for roaming, long distance, and the like, as well as for network resource allocation. The need for accurate location information pertaining to subscribers is thus self-evident.
Typically, the cellular system infrastructure determines the location of the subscriber when a call is placed, or when a subscriber first activates the mobile device. Methods for mobile location determination are well known, and vary from system to system. Location information is determined by the system infrastructure, and is often transmitted to the subscriber mobile device over the wireless signaling channel. Techniques have been developed to allow unauthorized third-parties to xe2x80x9clistenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csniffxe2x80x9d the wireless transmission which could enable the unauthorized listener to determine the location of a subscriber without that subscriber""s knowledge or consent. A technique is thus needed which allows the network provider to monitor subscriber location within a satisfactory degree of accuracy, while also preserving the subscriber""s privacy. Concealing the location information from unauthorized third parties in order to mitigate safety and security concerns associated with unauthorized distribution of subscriber location information is desired.